REVELATIONS ET CONSEQUENCES
by maxlys33
Summary: Une revanche - des révélations - une enquête qui n'est pas une enquête ... une histoire toute simple. Ma première fic


**Chap. 1 : Révélations imprévues**

Sara et Grissom étaient tranquillement assis dans le canapé du salon. Hank, le chien de Grissom devenu également celui de Sara, dormait paisiblement aux pieds de ses maîtres.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, presque autant qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit et que leurs collègues et amis ignoraient tout de leur relation. Avec le temps, notre jeune couple s'était habitué à être discret, il faut dire que la nature de chacun de nos protagonistes les avait aidés.

Pourtant, Sara avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler ses sentiments, quelques tutoiements, des « Gil », des sourires, des regards insistants dès qu'une femme s'approchait de trop près (au goût de Sara) de son Docteur Gil Grissom.

Pour Grissom, tout le monde, Ecklie y compris, avait remarqué son changement de comportement. Les tensions existantes entre lui et Sara avaient totalement disparues, il était d'humeur plus joviale, et surtout le fait qu'il ne restait plus enfermé des heures dans son bureau, préférant se réfugier dans la salle de repos avec son équipe.

Sara et Grissom se regardait, cherchait à savoir s'ils devaient oui ou non annoncer à l'équipe, leurs amis, qu'ils se fréquentaient. Leur réflexion fut stoppée les vibrations de leurs bippers. Après avoir consultés l'écran de l'appareil, ils se levèrent sans quelques omettre quelques grognements, cela faisait à peine deux heures qu'ils avaient terminé leurs services, ou plutôt deux services à la suite.

Arrivée à quelques minutes d'intervalles, après Greg, Nick et Warrick, au laboratoire, ils furent surpris de découvrir Sofia et Ecklie dans le salle de repos, des dossiers à la main, et surtout en grande discussion avec Catherine. Grande ou plutôt vive, au vue des grands gestes et des hurlements qui traversés les murs vitrés et la porte fermée.

Après quelques regards furtifs à l'ensemble de son équipe, Grissom pénétra dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui ne laissant pas le temps à son équipe d'en faire autant.

Mais que se passait-il dans cette salle ? Et pourquoi Catherine était en colère (simple supposition de l'équipe pour le moment quoique la connaissant, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir !).

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle, les gestes et les paroles s'étaient apaisés, ou du moins la discussion reprenait un timbre normal. Grissom demanda des explications à Catherine sans même faire attention aux autres. Excédée, elle lui hurla dessus qu'elle ne lui devait aucune explication, que toute cette agitation était de sa faute à lui et qu'il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui et en assumer les conséquences. Dans l'incompréhension totale, Grissom se tourna vers Sofia et Ecklie, qui, contrairement à Catherine, paraissaient plus enclin à lui donner une explication. Sofia s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un dossier duquel dépassait des photos … Avec stupeur, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de photo de lui, dans une situation toute particulière. Dans rapide mouvement, il se retourna vers la vitre derrière lui et regarda Sara dans les yeux avec une incompréhension totale.

Ce regard piqua la curiosité de l'ensemble de l'équipe, surtout de Sara, qui s'en attendre, pénétra pratiquement en courant dans la salle pour rejoindre Grissom. Le reste de l'équipe suivi.

Arrivée près de Grissom, toujours sous le choc, elle jeta un œil sur le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains, et poussa un cri.

Nick et Greg se rapprochèrent, Warrick, plus inquiet de l'état de Catherine, se colla à elle et déposa son bras sur son épaule.

Stupéfaction pour le reste de l'équipe, devant eux, dans les mains de Grissom, une photo le montrant dans sa chambre, torse nu, donnant un langoureux (d'après la photo) baiser à Sara. Sur cette photo, un numéro, 24, et la date, pas moins de deux moins en arrière, avec inscrit en dessous « Joyeux anniversaire pour vos deux ans ! Ça se fête en famille et entre amis ».

**Chap. 2 : Une explication s'impose !**

Grissom jeta de colère le dossier contre le mur, laissant à l'ensemble des photos le soin de s'étaler sur le sol et permettant ainsi à toute l'équipe, Warrick notamment, de voir plus amplement le contenu du dossier.

Sara, les yeux baissés, essayée de comprendre ce qui arrivait. Grissom, lui, laissait les flammes de la colère envahir son regard d'habitude si impassible.

Sofia et Ecklie, s'étaient mis sur le côté, attendant et laissant à l'équipe de nuit le temps de se calmer un peu.

Catherine explosa contre Grissom, son ami, celui qu'elle prenait pour son ami depuis près de vingt ans. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Deux ans de secret, de mensonges. Combien de fois il lui avait dit, en la regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il ne fréquentait personne.

_Flash Back_

Grissom : « Catherine, je ne vois personne. Je change, certainement dû à mon âge, que veux-tu ? »

Catherine : « Gil, s'il te plaît, pas à moi ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, et cela n'est pas lié à ton âge. Alors, dis-le-moi… Tu vois quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ! »

Grissom : « Non Cath, je ne vois personne. J'ai simplement levé la tête de mon microscope. Un conseil d'une vieille amie… » dit – il le sourire au lèvre.

Catherine : « Très bien, je te crois, mais si tu vois quelqu'un, enfin voir vraiment quelqu'un, pas une aventure, tu me le diras, n'est-ce pas ? »

Grissom : « Promis Catherine, sur notre amitié, je te le jure »

Catherine : « Tu as vraiment quelque chose de différent Gil, tu n'es plus le même. Tu es ouvert, moins secret. Je suis heureuse de te voir comme ça. »

Grissom : « Merci Catherine. »

_Fin du Flash Back_

Voilà la discussion que Catherine et Grissom ont eu il y a tout juste 1 mois. Ouvertement, sans aucune gêne, et en la regardant dans les yeux, il lui a menti, Grissom, Gilbert Grissom. Comment avait-il pu ?

Dans une colère noire, Catherine hurle à Grissom tout ce qu'elle pense de ses paroles sur l'amitié et ne se prive pas, au passage de siffler quelques phrases cinglantes à l'attention de Sara. Ecklie et Sofia tendent l'oreille, il se délecte de voir Sara dans cette situation.

Catherine : « Alors Sara, contente ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Depuis le temps que tu attendais de mettre le grappin sur Grissom ? »

Sara : « …. », la tête toujours baissée. En apparence, car Sara regarde les photos étalées par terre.

Catherine : « Et vous les gars, vous dites rien ? Ils se sont bien moqués de nous ces deux –là ? N'est-ce pas Greg ? Sara n'a-t-elle pas accepté de venir diner avec toi demain soir ? Et toi Nick, le soi-disant meilleur ami, qu'est que cela te fais de savoir qu'elle t-a menti ouvertement en t'assurant qu'elle n'avait aucune relation ? »

Sara : « Je … suis désolée ».

Catherine : « Désolée ? Cela est bien trop facile Sara. Depuis que tu es arrivée, tu te moques de nous. Tu t'amuses avec nous ? Tu es venue en fouine et le restera. Tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre ! »

Les garçons ne disaient rien, Sofia, elle savourait tout autant qu'Ecklie, qui voyait là, une bonne occasion de descendre Grissom et de virer Sidle.

Greg : « Sara, je croyais que nous étions amis ? J'ai dû me tromper. Mais bon, je ne suis pas le seul. Warrick et Nick aussi le pensait. »

Nick : « Sara, tu aurais pu me le dire, je sais garder un secret. Je n'aurais rien dit si tu ne voulais pas ».

Grissom, voyant Sara prostrée, se rapprocha d'elle et machinalement l'entoura de ses bras. – « Je suis désolé honey, j'aurais dû … Tout ceci est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas toutes ses p… »

Sara ne lui laissa pas finir. – « Gil, ce n'est rien. Tu ne m'as pas forcée à ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas. C'était notre histoire, notre vie privée et cela n'avait pas à se savoir ».

Warrick, jusque-là silencieux, émit un petit rire qui surpris tout le monde. Se tournant vers les autres, il ne put s'empêcher de rire pleinement de toute cette histoire.

« Catherine, tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire à Sara, tout comme vous deux – pointant Nick et Greg du doigt – nous aurions voulu l'apprendre autrement que comme ça, mais ce n'est pas comme-ci on ne savait pas réellement. Vos regards et les changements d'humeurs de ces deux –là, en même temps, les tensions qui ont disparu, nous ne sommes pas CSI pour rien les gars, n'est-ce pas Catherine. Toi-même tu te doutais que Grissom fréquentait quelqu'un, tu as pensé à Sara, si je me souviens bien. Tu étais heureuse rien qu'en y songeant. »

Catherine : « Le problème n'est pas là. On est censé être amis, alors pourquoi tous ses mensonges, ses dissimulations ! Ils auraient pu nous le dire. Nous sommes une famille, non ? »

Grissom : « - se détachant de Sara pour se rapprocher de Catherine – Oui Cath, nous sommes amis, mais tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est. J'ai plusieurs fois discuté avec toi concernant mes sentiments envers Sara, bien avant que nous soyons ensemble ? Tu connaissais les risques et … »

Ecklie pouvait enfin intervenir, toujours silencieux, il attendait le bon moment – « Tu connaissais ? Etes-vous certain Grissom d'employer le temps qu'il convient ? Il n'y a pas de passé dans cette histoire. Vous et Sidle avez commis une énorme erreur. Vous êtes suspendu et vous Sidle, vous passerez en commission disciplinaire. Vous pouvez en être certaine. »

Toute l'équipe de nuit était scandalisée par les propos d'Ecklie. Ils commençaient à comprendre pourquoi Sara et Grissom n'avaient rien dit. C'était un problème pour eux dans leur travail. Le plus sûr moyen de garder un secret si important n'est-il pas de le partager avec le moins de monde possible ?

Grissom : « Conrad, la commission ? Pour si peu ? Vous vous moquez de qui ? Tout cela parce que vous rêvez de me voir tomber depuis longtemps, et de renvoyer Sara, depuis le début. »

Ecklie sorti de la salle sans rien dire, mais son sourire en disait long. Seule Sofia répondit à Grissom : « Vous voyez Grissom, misez sur le mauvais cheval et voilà ce qui arrive. Peut-être que vous n'avez pas fait le bon choix. J'en suis même certaine. » Elle partit en ricanant, laissant l'équipe outrée.

De son côté, Sara n'avait toujours pas bougée. Elle regardait les photos, au sol. Comment ? Cette question revenait sans cesse ? Qui était au courant ? Et les photos ? Pourquoi les envoyer au labo ? Le côté CSI de Sara avait repris le dessus, elle cherchait maintenant à savoir dans quel but. Elle tira sur la manche de Grissom – « Gil, comment et pourquoi ? Quel est l'intérêt de toute cette histoire ? »

Grissom : « Je n'en sais rien mais je compte bien le découvrir tout comme toi, honey. »

Sara : « Gil, on est au labo, ne m'appelle pas Honey ! »

Grissom : « Alors veux-tu bien arrêter avec Gil ! »

Malgré la situation, ils ne purent empêcher un sourire de d'apparaître sur leurs lèvres, en échangeant un regard qu'ils étaient les seules à comprendre.

Catherine : « Sara, je …. »

Sara : « Catherine, c'est bon. Je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre venant de toi ».

Toute l'équipe baissa la tête. Certes Catherine y avait été relativement fort, surtout envers Sara. Mais c'était Catherine, sanguine, mais elle avait beaucoup d'affection et de respect pour Sara.

Catherine : « Je … »

Sara : « Une autre réaction de ta part m'aurais déçu ! Je sais Catherine, mais sans ça on aurait pu passer un service entier sans se disputer. Tu te rends compte ? Tu imagines la souffrance des garçons ? Il aurait bien fallu se défouler autrement ? » Tout en disant cela, elle arbora un grand sourire à l'attention de Catherine. Elle savait que Catherine avait besoin de tout savoir sur tout le monde et surtout sur ceux qu'elle considérait comme membres de sa famille.

Catherine : « Je … merci. Maintenant au boulot ! Découvrons le pourquoi ? »

Toute l'équipe : « Ouais, on va pas vous laisser tomber. Pas de commission et de suspension ».

**Chap. 3 : Une enquête pour savoir**

Sara ramassa les photos, les remis dans le dossier qu'elle ferma délicatement. Elle tendit le dossier à Grissom. Les CSI, voulant les aider à savoir qui avait envoyé les photos au labo et surtout dans quel but, voulurent attraper le dossier des mains de Sara.

Sara : « Dis donc vous quatre, vous faîtes quoi là ? »

Greg : « Ben, les pièces à conviction Sara … On va regarder les photos pour essayer de trouver des indices ? »

Warrick et Nick approuvèrent mais eurent beaucoup de mal à dissimuler un sourire. Rien que l'idée de pouvoir apercevoir Sara et encore plus Grissom, leur boss, dans une situation compromettante, les extasiaient.

Sara : « Même pas en rêve. Les seules personnes à pouvoir regarder ses photos sont Grissom, Catherine et moi et certainement pas des garçons avec des regards aussi lubriques ! »

Catherine : « Oh …. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Sara. » Sans laisser le temps à Grissom de réagir, elle entreprit de lui arracher le dossier des mains et attrapa Sara pas le bras. « Il est temps qu'on discute un peu Sara. Viens on va dans mon bureau. Allons étudier les pièces à convictions. »

Sara : « A la maison. Nous ne sommes pas en service. Simplement convoqués par Ecklie, mais comme il est parti je suppose que la réunion est terminée. »

Catherine : « En effet, tu as raison, déjà deux fois Sar'. Allons à ton appartement. ».

Sara : « Euh … Catherine. Je n'ai plus d'appartement. J'ai une maison. Nous avons une maison. »

Catherine : « Je vois …. Nous avons une grande discussion, une très grande discussion … », laissant sa phrase en suspens, tout en adressant un clin d'œil à Sara et Grissom.

Grissom : « Les garçons, allons voir Conrad et Sofia. Je veux savoir comment ils ont eu ce dossier. Et croyez-moi ils vont parler. »

Les gars : « On vous suit patron ».

Quelques temps plus tard, dans la maison de Grissom et de Sara, tranquillement sur le canapé, Sara était en train de trier les photos pour enlever quelques images n'ayant pas leurs places dans les mains de Catherine. Catherine, elle regarde celles que Sara a bien voulu laisser.

Sara n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait chercher. Catherine, elle de son côté était plus occupée à contempler les photos qu'à chercher le moindre indice.

Catherine : « Elles ne révèlent pas grand-chose ses photos. »

Sara : « Pardon ? Bien au contraire Cath, elles en révèlent trop ! »

Catherine : « Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que oui elles révèlent ta relation avec Grissom, mais à part ça rien. Quel intérêt de révéler votre relation, au labo en plus ? »

Sara : « Euh …. Cath, c'est la question qu'on se pose depuis toute à l'heure, tu sais au labo ? »

Catherine : « Oui mais à part votre relation qui durent depuis deux ans, que vous viviez ensemble, quoique les photos le révèlent pas, où est l'intérêt ? A qui cela profite-t-il ? »

Sara : « A personne, enfin je crois. Seul quelqu'un qui aurait un intérêt à ce que le labo soit au courant … au vue des ennuis que cela peut nous apporter à Gil et à moi. »

Catherine : « Oui, mais bien sûr. Sara, qui dans le labo a été assez proche de toi ou de Grissom pour connaître votre faiblesse ? »

Sara – un sourire sur les lèvres : « Toi, puis l'équipe, je crois que dès je suis arrivée vous avez remarqué qu'il y avait ou avait eu quelque chose avec Grissom …, puis ensuite le doc Robins, Jim et puis …. Euh …. Au labo …. »

Catherine : « Hank ! »

Sara : « Quoi le chien ? »

Catherine : « Le chien ? Tu l'appelles comme ça maintenant … ». A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle vit arriver en courant un boxer marron parsemé de quelques tâches plus ou moins foncées et qui d'un bon sauta sur le canapé entre Sara et elle.

Sara : « Catherine, je te présente Hank, notre chien. Il est pas mignon… - s'adressant uniquement au chien maintenant – hey mon bébé comment tu vas ? On t'a réveillé ? Hank tu baves ! ».

Catherine : « Tu comptes m'annoncer une nouvelle toutes les dix minutes ou tu serais assez sympa pour tout regrouper et me faire un package des annonces vous concernant tous les deux ? »

Sara : « Je suis désolée … promis Catherine, je te dirais tout, enfin presque tout … certaines choses méritent de rester confidentielles, crois-moi. »

Catherine : « Oh mais je te crois. D'ailleurs Sara, je vois que toi et Grissom vous vous entendez plutôt bien dans certaines situations … les mots paraissent comment dire … inutiles ! » Dit-elle en ricanant et en pointant une photo que Sara avait pris soin de retirer mais qu'elle avait malencontreusement fait tomber en jouant avec Hank.

On voyait Sara et Grissom dans une position, dira – t-on plus que compromettante. Grissom était allongé sur le dos dans le lit. Sara, elle, à califourchon sur son bassin. Les mains de Grissom avaient l'air de remonter vers la poitrine découverte de Sara. La tête en arrière, les mains sur ses avant-bras à lui, cette photo montrait le désir qui habitait ces deux adultes. Catherine rougit néanmoins. Sara sourit, se rappelant chaque instant de cette nuit magique, qui laissait sa part au secret….

Catherine rompit le silence : « Sara, Hank a été relativement proche de toi ? Assez pour voir les sentiments que tu pouvais nourrir pour Grissom ? »

Sara : « Hank, euh … je ne suis pas certaine. Quand j'étais avec lui, je ne pensais pas à Gil. Enfin presque pas », finit-elle par avouer.

Catherine : « Quand tu as découvert la relation de Hank, tu as rompu. Mais n'est-il pas revenu vers toi quelques temps plus tard ? »

Sara : « Oui, mais bien avant que j'entame ma relation avec Gil … C'était il y a presque trois ans je crois. Un peu après l'enlèvement de Nick. »

Catherine : « Sara, réfléchis, Hank a toutes les bonnes raisons d'en vouloir à Grissom et de vouloir se venger. Tu l'as oublié, remplacé ce type par Grissom. Et le pourquoi on y répond très bien. Tu es une acharnée de ton boulot tout comme Grissom et ce n'est un secret pour personne. Si tu perds ton boulot, qui est ta force vitale et s'il arrive la même chose à Grissom … cela va être extrêmement difficile à vivre pour vous deux ? »

Sara : « Oui, mais …. C'était avant Catherine … maintenant, c'est différent. Je n'éprouve plus le besoin de rester des heures au boulot, et Gil est pareil. Il ne nous tarde qu'une chose la fin du service pour nous retrouver. »

Catherine : « Oui mais Hank est-il au courant de tout ça ? Quand tu étais avec lui, que tu lui parlais de Gil car je suis sûre que tu l'a fait, tu as dû lui expliquer l'importance que le travail avait pour vous deux … C'est notre seul suspect pour le moment. »

Sara : « Je vais appeler Gil, les garçons auront peut-être des réponses. »

Au labo, les cris dans la salle de repos, la sortie d'Ecklie et de Sofia, et de l'équipe de nuit n'était pas passée inaperçue. Mais personne ne savait de quoi il retourné.

Grissom accompagné des garçons se rua vers le bureau d'Ecklie où ce dernier s'était réfugié avec Sofia. Grissom entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

Grissom : « Qui ? »

Sofia : « Qui ? Une question peut-être Grissom ? »

L'air suffisant de Sofia agacé au plus haut point les CSI et Grissom.

Ecklie : « Quelqu'un qui connaît l'importance des règles Grissom »

Nick : « Des règles ? C'est vous qui nous parlait de règles ? Nous mais vous plaisantez. Vous ne respectez rien à part vous-même ! »

Grissom : « Conrad ! Sara est une excellent CSI, pourquoi vous lui en voulez comme ça ? Depuis son arrivée vous ne voulez qu'une chose la virée et me descendre ? »

Conrad : « Sortez tous ! Je crois que nous devons parler, vous ne croyez pas Gil ? »

Les garçons sortirent après un rapide regard vers le boss. Sofia, furieuse, sortit en trombe du bureau.

Conrad alla fermer la porte et se planta devant Grissom.

Conrad : « Hank PEDIGREW. Il a juré votre perte. Il s'est persuadé que vous lui avait volé Sara. »

Grissom : « Sara ? C'est bien la première fois que vous l'appelez par son prénom. »

Conrad : « Gil, nous ne sommes pas amis, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Si nous en sommes là, enfin le labo, c'est grâce à votre équipe et à vous. Sara Sidle est une bonne CSI, mais elle est incontrôlable par moment. Sa santé est fragile, enfin sa santé mentale, notamment dans les affaires de viols ou de violences. Je dois reconnaître que je vous envie Grissom. Vous avez tout. Un boulot, une reconnaissance, le respect de votre équipe, et une femme qui vous aime et qui a tout quitté pour vous rejoindre, au premier coup de fil. Vous avez une chance folle Gil. »

Grissom : « Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça, Conrad ? Il n'y a pas 15 minutes, vous vouliez notre perte ? »

Conrad : « Erreur Gil. Vous me décevez ! Je vous accuse vous et Melle Sidle d'entretenir une liaison et tout ça en m'appuyant sur des photos. Je fais venir Sofia Curtis qui n'a rien avoir dans cette affaire et l'ensemble de votre équipe pour vous confondre. Je pars en laissant l'ensemble des photos dans la salle. J'espère que votre épouse et Catherine auront découvert le véritable coupable. »

Grissom : « Vous voulez dire …. Que tout ça était une mise en scène ? »

Conrad : « Grissom nous avons quelqu'un dans ce laboratoire qui fait tout pour le détruire. Une personne qui a travaillé pour le troisième laboratoire du pays, et qui y travaille toujours malgré son retour. Une personne qui n'a pas apprécié de se faire rembarrer et surtout de s'être fait remplacé par une jeune subordonnée. Une personne qui été présente lors des déboirs de Melle Sidle avec ce Hank. Je me dois de conserver l'image que votre équipe et vous donnez à ce laboratoire et personne, absolument personne n'a le droit de détruire ça ! »

Grissom : « Conrad, que dire à part merci. Mon équipe et moi ne sommes pas les seuls à construire l'image et la réputation du labo. Toutes les équipes et vous en tête êtes de la partie. »

Conrad : « Je m'occupe de tout. Allez retrouver votre famille. Je pense que des révélations s'imposent avant qu'ils ne découvrent le reste. Je m'occupe personnellement de Curtis et Pedigrew, avec l'aide du shérif qui n'a pas apprécié non plus. »

Grissom : « Merci Conrad. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Sara avait raison à votre propos. Vous êtes comme moi, un chef que personne ne connaît réellement. »

**Chap. 4 : Dernières révélations**

Grissom sortit du bureau de Conrad avec le visage fermé. Il fit signe aux garçons de le suivre. Il prit sa voiture et fila chez lui. Les garçons suivaient.

Sur la route, Grissom décrocha son téléphone et écouta Sara et Catherine raconter leur histoire, enfin hypothèse. Elles avaient découvert une partie de l'histoire. Il raconta le reste aux filles … il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de 15 minutes, le temps pour lui d'arriver à la maison.

En arrivant, Grissom embrassant Sara. Il s'excusa auprès de l'équipe et se réfugia dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps, les filles racontaient aux garçons le fin mot de l'histoire.

Au bout d'une heure d'échanges plus ou moins sympathiques sur l'ensemble de l'affaire, les CSI réalisèrent ou du moins Greg qu'ils avaient résolu l'enquête en moins de 3 heures, enfin enquête qui n'était pas réellement une enquête ! Ecklie avait donné la nuit à toute l'équipe pour permettre à Grissom et à Sara de révéler les secrets de leurs relations qui n'avaient pas encore été dévoilés.

Sara, inquiète de l'absence de Gil, s'excusa à son tour et alla le rejoindre dans la chambre, sous les sifflements et autres mise en scène des amis. Jim arriva quelques minutes plus tard, abasourdi par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le complot Curtis/Pedigrew – la relation Grissom/Sara – la maison – le chien ….. En effet, Catherine avait pris soin de l'appeler pour tout lui raconter, étant sur une enquête, il avait bien entendu les bruits de couloir, mais n'avait pas pu en savoir plus.

Sara s'approcha de Gil et posa sa main sur ses épaules. Ce dernier releva la tête et sourit à Sara. Il tapota sur le bord du lit pour l'inviter à s'assoir.

Sara : « Gil, quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur ? »

Gil : « Honey, je pensais à ce que Conrad m'a dit dans le bureau ? »

Sara : « Tu veux bien m'éclairer ? »

Gil : « Il m'a dit textuellement _**- J'espère que votre épouse et Catherine auront découvert le véritable coupable **_».

Sara : « Tu es certain ? »

Gil : « Tout à fait honey. Maintenant, c'est peut-être le bon moment pour tout leur annoncer. Pour nous, le travail ? »

Sara : « Oui, plus de secrets pour eux. La prochaine fois ils ne nous pardonneront pas aussi facilement ! »

Grissom et Sara revinrent dans le salon où tous leurs amis étaient réunis. Ils riaient, plaisantaient, se taquinaient.

Grissom se racla la gorge et attrapa Sara par la taille pour la rapprocher d'elle. Tout à coup, Sara poussa un cri et se retournant vers Gil : « J'ai oublié de la mettre. Ils ne comprendront pas sinon ». Elle fit un clin d'œil à Catherine « Je compte sur toi Catherine, ne me déçois pas. ».

Catherine resta bouche bée, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce que Sara était en train de dire, les autres étaient exactement dans le même état que Catherine, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait raconter.

Sara se précipita dans la chambre et en revint deux minutes plus tard. Elle passa son bras sur le torse de Gil, se tenant de profil face à leurs amis. Tout à coup, Catherine se mit à hurler et se précipita sur Sara. Gil, quelque peu effrayé se dégagea de Sara et se rapprocha des hommes présents dans la pièce, afin de se sentir plus en sécurité.

Catherine embrassa tendrement la joue de Sara et se tournant vers Gil, lui cria dessus : « Espèce de cachotier. Qui aurait pu croire un jour que toi Gil Grissom deviendrai « un honnête homme ». Catherine poussa Sara jusqu'au la table où tout le monde était réuni. Elle les fixa, attendant une réaction de leurs parts, mais au bout de cinq minutes toujours rien.

Catherine : « Vous attendez quoi au juste les gars ? »

Les gars : « Euh …. Ben on doit attendre quelque chose ? »

Catherine donna une tape sur la tête, une pour chacun avant d'attraper la main de Sara, qui entre temps avait entrepris de se promener dans le boucles grises de Gil, et la plaqua au milieu de la table et de tous les regards.

Là dans un hurlement, Warrick, Nick et Jim, sans oublier le doc Robins qui était arrivé quelques minutes après Jim, tous se ruèrent vers Grissom et Sara. Seul Greg était resté planté à côté de la table dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Greg : « Euh …. Sans vouloir vous déranger, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ! »

Catherine : « Tu es aveugle ou alors c'est ton manque totale de maturité qui te pousse à poser une question aussi débile ? »

Sara : « Catherine, le pauvre, il n'a pas eu le temps de voir … avec les hurlements, il a dû être tout autant surpris que nous si ce n'est plus … Greg, viens là, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

Greg, penaud, fit le tour de la table et approche de Sara. Elle lui pris la main et remonta leurs deux mains devant les yeux de Greg. Après un léger sursaut en arrière, il embrassa tendrement les joues de Sara et lui murmura assez fort tout de même pour que tout le monde entendent :

« Félicitations Madame GRISSOM ».

**Chap. 5 : Une famille recomposée**

La soirée se termina dans les rires et quelques révélations que Sara et Grissom avaient accepté de dévoiler.

Ce n'est que vers minuit et malgré le fait que l'équipe avait cumulé deux services coup sur coup, que la soirée se termina et que chacun rentra chez lui.

Gil et Sara se étaient maintenant seuls et appréciaient se moment de solitude en couple. Sara commença à ranger le salon et la salle à manger pendant que Gil faisait la vaisselle. Après la vaisselle, Gil alla rejoindre dans le salon, et attendri par l'image de Sara allongée sur le canapé, les yeux se fermant presque seuls et le bras tendu vers lui pour lui faire signe de venir la rejoindre. Sans attendre, il se précipita sur canapé, souleva Sara dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre .

Gil : « On sera plus à notre aise Honey… »

Sara, d'humeur taquine : « Pourquoi faire mon cœur ? »

Gil : « Tu verras ! »

Il déposa délicatement Sara sur le lit et effleura son corps du bout de ses doigts. Sara eu des frissons, malgré qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer le tissu de ses vêtements.

Il se déshabilla tranquillement, pris le temps de plier ses vêtements et de les déposer sur la chaise à côté de la commode. Il entendit Sara gémir et se plaindre de la lenteur qu'il prenait pour se déshabiller. Il sourit, mais il adorait par-dessus tout la faire languir.

Il s'allongea près d'elle et déboutonna un à un les boutons de son chemisier, sans oublier celui de son pantalon. En quelques minutes, elle était nue, offerte à son mari.

Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de son corps tout en la couvrant de baisers brûlants dans le cou, sur l'épaule, à la naissance de ses seins, le ventre pour se perdre dans sa féminité. Sara, elle se laissa alla à cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait, oubliant sa fatigue, cette journée, ces révélations. Il se redressa et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une infinie douceur, une caresse de plus, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent que très rarement pour leurs permettre de reprendre leurs souffles. Dans un murmure, une déclaration d'amour, ils ne firent plus qu'un et ils oublièrent le temps de cette fusion le temps, l'espace…

Les rayons du soleil réveilla Sara, qui blottit dans les bras de Gil, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec le boucles qui parsemaient son torse. Elle leva ses yeux chocolat et se perdit dans l'océan de douceur de son amant. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois et repartirent ensemble dans le pays des songes.

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que les Grissom avaient conviés leurs amis pour un repas, Sara laissa Gil quelques heures et partie seule faire des achats pour le soir.

Elle revint plus tard que prévu, en même temps que les invités.

Warrick avait amené un bouquet de fleur pour Sara, Greg des chocolats, Nick, une bouteille de vin, Catherine, un sac qu'elle donna directement à Sara qui après avoir discrètement regardé à l'intérieur, sauta au cou de son amie. Jim était venu, il avait ramené un jouet pour le chien, en précisant que tout le monde l'oublié toujours. Le doc Robins n'avait pu être là, il assistait au mariage de sa fille.

Le repas se passa tranquillement jusqu'à une remarque de Greg : « Sara, sérieux, tu ne veux pas gouter ? Il est excellent ? Vas-y, sinon tu vas le regretter ! »

Sara : « C'est gentil, mais ce soir je n'ai pas vraiment envie de boire … »

Grissom : « C'est plus sérieux, tu es souvent fatiguée en ce moment, l'alcool n'est pas bon si tu couves quelque chose ».

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Sara, qui après un magnifique sourire pour acquiescer en silence, fit une petit mou pour demander de garder le silence.

Gil, lui n'avait pas remarqué les différents signes qui étaient relativement présents. Il continua à parler de tout et de rien, mais garda un œil sur Sara.

Au dessert, Gil se leva pour aller chercher le gateau. Une forêt noire, le gateau préféré de Sara. Il l'apporta sur la table sous les exclamations de joies de tous les invités.

Sara était heureuse, elle qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, était maintenance entourée d'un père en la personne de Jim, de plusieurs frères, d'une sœur et d'une meilleure amie et de son mari et d'un vieille oncle comme elle aimait taquiner le doc Robins.

Gil remarqua l'absence de Sara, elle avait cette étincelle dans les yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, il en était certain. Il sorti une bouteille de champagne, servit une coupe à tout le monde et tendit une petite coupe avec un cœur gravé dessus, et en dessous une petite paire de chaussons, avec son sourire angélique, il lui dit : « pour toi un peu de jus de pomme pétillant ….».

Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa femme. Les futurs parents eurent les félicitations de tous leurs invités.

**Le 24 décembre, à 23h46, Sara mis au monde une petite fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés, avec de beaux yeux au bleu intense.**

Les parents pensaient déjà à lui offrir un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour noël prochain.


End file.
